


That Damn Dress

by Eclipse9856



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Spock, Turbolift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse9856/pseuds/Eclipse9856
Summary: T'Pock wears the duty dress, Jim notices.





	

She was trying to kill him. That was it. That had to be the answer since it was the only explanation for why she was wearing that damn dress. Jim's -insanely- better half wore the unisex uniform every day, same as him. Well, not the same, she looked better in her uniform then he did. The way the blue shirt and dark gray pants fit on her frame was a point of distraction on a daily basis and he had to force himself not to look at her every time she leaned over the science console. The captain of the Enterprise had just learned not to lose his mind over that uniform and now she was wearing this one. Like her other uniform, this one fit perfectly. The blue fabric hugged her curves in all the right places and the length fell mid-thigh.

"You are staring," his girlfriend finally said.

"You're wearing a dress. Why are you wearing a dress?" Jim asked.

"You do not approve?"

He leaned over and stopped the turbolift, "I more than approve. I'm just trying to figure out why."

"It is an issued uniform, Jim," T'Pock said.

"Yes, but why are you wearing it?"

"I choose to."

It was a much simpler answer than he expected but she did have a point. The argument over the female uniforms aside, mostly because all the uniforms are actually unisex and not specific to any one gender, T'Pock doesn't walk around in the duty dress. It took months before Jim actually saw her long, toned legs and he couldn't even enjoy it at the time because they were on a mission. Now, here they were on display and he couldn't help but stare.

"I like it," Jim said after he considered her words for a moment.

"Logically," she said, her lips curling into that tiny smile that nobody else gets to see.

"I really like it," he smiled, stepping closer to her, his fingers brushing her thigh right at the edge of the dress, unable and unwilling to stop himself.

"We are in a turbolift, Jim," T'Pock said as calmly as she says everything else, however, the sparkle in her eyes gave her away.

"I know," Jim whispered against her ear, his hand sliding up her leg as he pressed kisses against her neck. "Don't care."

"This is illogical," she told him on a sigh.

"My best ideas usually are."


End file.
